Sweet Forbidden
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Cinta itu tidak bisa ditentukan pada siapa kita harus menaruh hati. Sama hal nya dengan Kris yang terpikat pada putranya, Wu Zi Tao. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk menggapai kebahagiaan, sekalipun cara yang mereka tempuh itu salah. Tapi bukankah cara yang salah tidak selamanya berakhir menyedihkan?. . KRISTAO FANFICTION SPECIAL #PandaNetesDay INCEST! YAOI!


**Title : Sweet Forbidden**

 **Cast : Huang Zi Tao as Wu Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu, and OC**

 **Genre : Sesuai judul(?)**

 **Rated : M NC-20 (Gak yakin xD)**

 **Warning : AU, Incest, M-Preg, Dirty Talk, OOC, Yaoi, BL, boyXboy, Typos, Bahasa gak baku! Cerita aneh dan pasaran! Pedophile!**

 **Disclaimer : Semua pemeran milik Tuhan YME! Cerita asli dari otak nista saya!**

 **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! NGERTI KAN?!**  
 **APALAGI KALO MERASA BERMASALAH SAMA CASTNYA, BURUAN JAUH-JAUH DEH!**

* * *

 **DILARANG COPY-PASTE TANPA IJIN DARI SAYA SELAKU PEMBUAT CERITA!**  
 **HARGAI KARYA ORANG COY!**

Apa tanggapanmu tentang hubungan percintaan antara Ayah dan Anak? Dalam artian lain, hubungan sedarah.

Hina?

Menjijikkan?

Atau bahkan keduanya?

Tapi percayalah, sekalipun kau menghujat hubungan Hina serta Menjijikkan seperti itu, Kris akan tetap mencintai Tao, putra kandungnya. Begitupun sebaliknya, Tao akan tetap mencintai Kris yang berstatus Ayahnya.

Mereka saling mencintai. Sekalipun cinta mereka melanggar takdir yang ada.

Happy Reading ^_~

Tao memoleskan Lipgloss dengan tipis pada bibir mungilnya－yang sebenarnya bibirnya sudah menarik tanpa polesan Lipgloss sekalipun. Pemuda manis terkesan cantik itu merapatkan kedua belah bibirnya guna meratakan polesan Lipgloss tadi.

Ia mengambil sebuah Blazer sebatas pinggul berwarna biru pudar di atas ranjang King Size miliknya, lalu memakainya. Sangat pas dengan kaos berwarna putih bermotif dengan belahan berbentuk U cukup dalam yang dipakainya－bahkan hanya setengah dada Tao yang bisa tertutupi. Dipadu dengan celana putih panjang tidak terlalu ketat membalut kakinya yang jenjang.

Terlihat simple namun tetap modis dan menarik.

Sekali lagi, Tao menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Setelah memastikan jika Natural Make-Up nya sudah cukup, ia memakai kacamata berwarna cokelat gelap untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Tao mengambil dompet serta I-Phone miliknya. Lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar bernuansa hitam putih tersebut.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Wu Zi Tao itu, menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu dengan tergesa. Ia tidak mau terlambat. Tao terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya saat ia berjalan melewati ruang santai.

"Kau mau kemana, Tao? Rapi sekali."

Pemuda yang di akui berwajah cantik nan feminin oleh banyak pria menyimpang bahkan normal sekalipun itu, menoleh dan mendapati sang Ibu duduk pada sofa sembari meminum teh hangat favoritnya.

"U-umh, aku akan kerumah teman, Mom." Jawabnya pelan.

Wanita yang sudah menginjak kepala 4 itu, memandangi penampilan anaknya dari atas hingga kebawah. Hal itu terus di lakukannya berulang-ulang membuat sang buah hati merasa sedikit risih.

"Kenapa Mom? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku kali ini?" Tanya Tao heran.

"Tao-ie, Bajumu nak~"

Tao memutar matanya jengah. Merasa bosan jika fashionnya selalu di protes sang Ibu. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau memintaku untuk mengganti baju. Sumpah demi apa Mom! Aku hanya berpakaian seperti ini dan kau protes!" Bantahnya kesal.

Ibu Tao－Wu Li Kun－ menggeleng pelan menanggapi bantahan sang anak. "Bukan maksud Mommy untuk protes sayang.." Ujarnya lembut. Ia meletakkan gelas berisi teh hangat kesukaannya pada permukaan meja, lalu berjalan mendekati putra tunggalnya itu. "Lihat, jika bajumu seperti ini, siapa yang akan menghargaimu nak? Sementara kau belum bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri.." Ucapnya mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang buah hati.

"Lalu aku harus bergaya seperti apa? Seperti seorang Nerd?" Balasnya ketus. "Dengar Mom, aku tidak suka orang lain mengomentari penampilanku! Tak terkecuali Mommy sekalipun!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tao berlalu pergi meninggalkan Li Kun yang menatapnya sedih.

"Mommy hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Nak~" Bisiknya lirih.

 **~SF-Story~**

"Kau tidak membawa mobil, Tao?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika retinanya tidak melihat ada mobil di pekarangan rumahnya. Yang di tanya hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak Baek. Aku malas menyetir."

"Lalu kau naik apa? Taxi?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Tumben sekali kau mau naik Taxi. Bukankah kau anti dengan kendaraan umum?" Kata Baekhyun menyindir sahabatnya itu.

Tao mendengus. "Didalam Taxi tidak berdesakan seperti Bus umum Baek.."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya sedari kecil tersebut. Ia hanya bercanda tadi.

Tao melemparkan pandangan ke segala sudut rumah besar sahabatnya. Lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memakai Sneakers berwarna merah. "Kau sendirian Baek? Rumahmu sepi sekali.." Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja Appaku sedang bekerja di kantor Daddymu, Tao. Eomma sedang berbelanja. Dan Sehun, aku tidak tahu dia kemana."

Tao mengangguk paham. Ditariknya pemuda imut yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Cepatlah Baek. Aku tidak ingin terlambat!"

"Yak! Tokonya tidak akan hilang jika kita terlambat, Panda!" Baekhyun berseru kesal karena tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda cantik tersebut.

Tao melotot garang. Yang padahal hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dimata seorang Park Baekhyun. "Tokonya memang tidak akan hilang! Tapi waktuku untuk berburu Gucci akan berkurang, Baek!"

 **~SF-Story~**

Pemuda bertubuh layaknya Barbie itu berjalan santai melewati beberapa pria dan wanita berpakaian formal. Sesekali ia tersenyum manis saat ada karyawan menyapanya.

Ditangan kanan dan kirinya, terdapat kantung plastik besar berisi barang belanjaannya berupa Baju, Celana dari brand ternama Gucci, serta aksesoris yang menarik menurutnya.

Sehabis berbelanja dengan waktu yang tak bisa dibilang cepat bersama Baekhyun tadi, Tao langsung menuju kantor milik Daddynya.

Tao berdiri didepan meja recepsionist. "Apa Daddy ada diruangannya?" Tanyanya pada wanita cantik yang tersenyum ramah melihat kedatangannya.

"Presdir Wu sedang meeting diluar kantor sejak 2 jam yang lalu, Tuan Tao." Katanya sopan. "Anda bisa menunggu diruangan Presdir jika anda mau. Presdir Wu akan kembali setengah jam lagi."

Tao mengangguk paham.

Wanita cantik itu kembali bersuara sebelum Tao beranjak pergi. "Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, anda bisa hubungi saya, Tuan Tao."

Tao tersenyum manis sebagai respon. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruangan sang Ayah sembari meninting belanjaannya.

Pemuda cantik tersebut memasuki ruangan paling besar dikantor tersebut. Ia meletakkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya pada salah satu sofa disana.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada Ranjang berukuran sedang yang memang di sediakan diruangan ini. Tao yang meminta Ayahnya untuk menaruh ranjang itu di ruangannya.

Karena memang hampir setiap hari ia mengunjungi Wu Corp, dan berakhir tertidur lelap diranjang tersebut sehabis bercinta dengan sang Ayah.

Ku harap kalian tidak terkejut mendengarnya.

Karena itulah kenyataannya.

Tao sering bahkan sampir setiap saat berhubungan badan dengan pemilik Wu Corp tersebut. Pria dewasa yang selalu dipanggilnya Daddy, ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Tao tersenyum mengingat saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Bermesraan setiap bertemu. Berciuman panas dan berakhir dengan ia mendesah kenikmatan dibawah kungkungan sang Daddy.

Sungguh, Tao sangat sangat sangat mencintai Kris Wu. Pria tampan nan gagah yang berstatus suami dari Wu Li Kun, Ibunya.

 **~SF-Story~**

Pria tampan berkharisma tegas, bertubuh tinggi tegap, dibalut pakaian formal itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya yang tajam fokus memperhatikan jalanan didepannya.

Pria yang ketampanannya di agung-agungkan oleh wanita maupun pria berstatus Bottom. Dia adalah Kris Wu.

Pengusaha sukses yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar di negara China-Kanada, Wu Corporation.

Kris menurunkan kecepatan laju mobilnya saat Smartphone miliknya yang berada di dalam saku celana berdering nyaring. Ia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil benda canggih tersebut.

Bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum tampan melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera pada layar pintar tersebut.

My Peach is calling.

Kris mendekatkan benda canggih tersebut pada telinganya setelah menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, hm?"

["Kenapa Daddy lama sekali?! Tao bosan tahu!"]

Kris terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan atau bahkan bisa disebut protesan dari seberang sana. "Daddy masih dijalan, Sayang. 15 menit lagi juga sampai. Merindukan Daddy, huh?" Ujarnya berniat menggoda sang lawan bicara. Sungguh, hanya pada seseorang di seberang line telepon itulah Kris mau berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

["Jangan menggodaku! Kris!"]

Bahkan seseorang itu bersikap tidak sopan padanya seperti sekarangpun, Kris akan tetap memasang senyum tampannya untuk tersayangnya itu.

"Begitu heh? Kalau begitu Daddy menggoda wanita lain saja.."

["Brengsek! Berani kau melakukan itu, aku akan menendang penismu hingga tak berbentuk!"]

Bukannya marah, Kris justru mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ia tak membayangkan bagaimana menggodanya raut kesal kesayangannya itu.

"Lakukan saja jika kau sanggup hidup tanpa adanya 'barang' kebanggaan Daddy ini,"

["Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya, ingat itu!"]

Kris mendengus kala bunyi Tuut berulang-ulang mengiang ditelinganya. Pertanda jika seseorang diseberang sana memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Tunggu hukuman dari Daddy, Peach.."

Setelahnya Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju gedung kantornya.

 **~SF-Story~**

Kris berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya. Tanpa membalas beberapa bawahannya yang menyapanya dengan sopan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba pada meja resepsionist.

"Apa Tao ada didalam?"

Wanita tersebut mengangguk setelah membungkuk sopan terlebih dahulu. "Benar Presdir. Tuan Tao sudah menunggu anda sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

Kris segera beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Sekretarisnya.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah, menemui putra tunggalnya itu yang sudah ia pastikan tengah ngambek karena menunggunya terlalu lama.

Kris berharap kesejatiannya yang berharga akan selamat dari tendangan anaknya itu. Karena yang Kris tahu putranya tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

 **~SF-Story~**

Pria dewasa berusia tepat 38 tahun itu, berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang putih berisikan sosok Wu Zi Tao yang telungkup dengan posisi yang err menggoda.

Kaki kirinya ditekuk pada permukaan kasur, dengan telapak kaki menempel pada perpotongan lutut kaki kanannya, jika diperhatikan lebih detail terlihat membentuk hurup P.

Dagunya menumpu pada tangannya yang ia lipat. Dengan wajah berekspresi menggoda yang membuat Kris menegang diposisinya.

"T-Tao,"

Yang dipanggil, tersenyum genit sembari mengerling nakal kearahnya. "Come Here, My Handsome Daddy."

Seperti terhipnotis, Kris berjalan mendekat pada ranjang tersebut. Ia merasakan celananya tiba-tiba menyempit melihat Tao menaik-turunkan pinggulnya masih dengan posisi seperti tadi, berniat menggodanya.

"Berniat menggoda Daddy, hm?"

Tao tersenyum manis. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang sembari melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Tao hanya sedang melenturkan otot-otot Tao yang kaku, Dad."

"Benarkah it－Arrghh!" Kris mengerang sakit merasakan kesejatiannya ditendang oleh pemuda cantik dihadapannya. Sial! Kenapa ia sampai lupa jika tadi Tao mengatakan akan menendang penisnya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sungguh!

Kris yang baru saja akan protes, seketika mengerang nikmat saat jemari lentik itu mengusap lembut kesejatiannya. Rasa nyeri yang tadi dirasakannya perlahan hilang, digantikan rasa nikmat yang membuatnya serasa melayang.

Tao membuka resleting celana tersebut setelah berhasil membuka ikat pinggangnya lebih dulu. Lalu menurunkan celana serta boxer dan CD milik Kris dengan mudah. Membuat batang favoritnya itu mengacung tegak dihadapannya.

Tao mengecup dan menjilat ujung penis Kris yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit precum. Membuat pria tampan tersebut lagi-lagi mendesis nikmat mendapat perlakuan nakal putranya itu.

"I Want your Cock Dad~" Bisik Tao manja. Ia berdiri lalu memeluk leher Kris. Memutar tubuhnya setelahnya mendorong tubuh sang Daddy hingga terbaring pada ranjang. Ia menindih tubuh tegap tersebut dan kembali memeluk lehernya. "Fuck me Dad. Please~"

Kris menyeringai. Ia mencium bibir mungil tersebut, melumatnya kasar sembari mengelus pinggang ramping putranya yang masih tertutupi kaos putih bermotif tanpa lengan. "Bottom on Top. Bukankah itu menarik sayang?" Bisiknya setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Tao mengerling nakal. "Uke yang mendominasi? Tao yang memperkosa Daddy? Menarik~"

Kris mengangguk membenarkan. Ia meremas pantat bulat milik Tao dengan nafsu. Menghasilkan sebuah desahan meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil tersebut. "Benar sayang. Lakukan sesukamu, okey. Daddy memberimu kebebasan hari ini untuk menjadi dominan diranjang." Bisiknya dengan suara berat yang terdengar sexy ditelinga Tao. "Well, bukan berarti kau memasuki Daddy. Kau paham, Peach?"

Tao mengecup bibir tebal Daddynya pertanda ia mengerti. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Kris dengan nafsu, sementara Kris menghisap bibir atasnya. Ia mengerang nikmat merasakan hisapan Daddynya pada bibirnya, serta remasan tangan Kris pada kedua pantat bulatnya.

Tao melepas tautan bibir mereka. Beralih menjilati rahang tegas sang Daddy menggunakan lidahnya dengan tangan kiri mengelus pipi dan rahang Kris yang kanan. Perlahan kecupannya berpindah pada leher Kris yang sudah berkeringat. Menjilati cairan asin itu dengan sesekali menggigit kecil leher tersebut, lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat, menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan disana.

Jemari lentik Tao dengan tidak sabaran membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja putih Kris. Kris sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk membantu sang anak menanggalkan kemeja tersebut dari tubuhnya.

Tubuh bagian atas Kris kini terpampang jelas dihadapan Tao. Bahunya yang lebar, dengan lengan yang tidak terlalu berotot, dengan bulu-bulu halus pada ketiaknya yang menurut Tao terlihat sangat sexy dan macho, serta perutnya yang sixpack. Sempurna. Kris benar-benar calon suami idaman.

Tao mengecup puting dada kecoklatan milik Daddynya, lalu mengulumnya dengan nafsu.

"Argghh, terus seperti itu sayang. Ini nikmat, Peach~"

Tao mendongak, menatap Kris yang memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhannya. "Daddy, Tao sudah tidak tahan~"

"Bersabarlah sayang. Step by Step, okey."

Tao mengangguk terpaksa. Ia menanggalkan celana Kris yang sebelumnya sudah sebatas paha. Sehingga kini Kris sudah Full Naked. Ia menelan paksa ludahnya melihat tubuh atletis Daddynya itu. Sudah tampan, macho lagi. Ahh, Tao benar-benar tidak sabar meminta Kris untuk segera menikahinya.

Katakan Tao gila karena berharap bisa menikah dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri, maka dengan senang hati Tao akan membenarkannya. Karena seperti itulah adanya, ia memang mengharapkan menjadi istri pria dewasa yang ditindihnya ini.

Tao mengecup setiap inchi kulit putih Kris. Hingga tepat berada pada pusar dihiasi bulu-bulu halus itu, lidah Tao terjulur guna menjilati area tersebut. Kecupannya semakin turun sampai akhirnya bibir mungilnya mengecup ujung junior sang Daddy.

Tao menjilati kepala junior tersebut membuat sang empunya mendesah menahan nikmat. Sesekali ia menyapukan lidahnya pada lubang kesejatian Kris.

Kris mengelus pipi sedikit tembam anaknya. "Masukkan Peach~," Perintahnya.

Tao segera mengulum penis besar tersebut. Susah memang, karena mulutnya yang terbilang sangat kecil harus mengulum penis sang Daddy yang ukurannya over. Tao menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo lamban. Sesekali ia memutar lidahnya pada lubang kesejatian yang dikulumnya.

Kris mendesis nikmat. Ia ikut menaik-turunkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan kuluman Tao. Pemuda cantik itu memang ahli dalam hal memuaskan. Berbeda jauh dengan istrinya, Li Kun.

"Lebih cepat Peach~ Oughhh ini nikmat sekali sayang.." Desahnya tak karuan.

Tao semakin mempercepat Blow-Job nya pada penis Kris. Jemari lentiknya yang sebelah kanan, sibuk mengocok batang berurat tersebut yang tak mampu ditampung mulut kecilnya. Sementara jemari kirinya dengan lihai memainkan twinsball Kris dengan gemas.

Tao menghisap kuat junior Kris saat merasakan batang penis itu berdenyut-denyut. Menandakan sang pemilik akan segera klimaks.

"Ahhh Aghhh, terus Peach, I'm cuming honey. Fasterhhh arghhhh~"

Kris mendesah panjang saat klimaks pertama menghampirinya. Pandangannya memutih merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara itu.

Tao menelan semua cairan sperma Kris tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Toh sperma Kris adalah minumannya sehari-hari. Upsss!

Tao mengangkat kepalanya. Mendongak menatap Kris yang memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan sensual, memberi kode pada sang Daddy jika ia menikmati cairan sperma milik pria dewasa tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar cantik dan Sexy Peach.." Bisiknya menggoda. Ia menarik tengkuk Tao, dan keduanya kembali berciuman panas. Tao melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kris, ia menekan-nekan lidah itu yang langsung direspon oleh pemiliknya.

Lidah Ayah dan Anak itu saling membelit satu sama lain. Sesekali mereka saling menghisap lidah lawan mainnya bergantian.

"Eunghhh, eumhh..." Tao melenguh nikmat ditengah bergelutan lidah mereka. Belum lagi salah satu tangan Kris yang meremas dadanya sembari memainkan Nipple miliknya, dan remasan Kris pada pantat bulatnya bergantian.

Tao melepas tautan bibir mereka saat merasakan pasokan udara pada paru-parunya mulai menipis. Ia menghirup udara dengan rakus. Yang malah membuat Kris semakin Hard hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat menggairahkan.

Kris menghisap kuat leher Tao, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang terlihat sangat jelas. Ia menjilati bercak kemerahan itu membuat Tao lagi-lagi melenguh nikmat.

Pemuda cantik itu sedikit mendorong wajah sang Daddy agar menjauh dari lehernya. "Tunggu Dad.." Gumamnya pelan nyaris berbisik. Kris kembali menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Tao, kemudian membuat beberapa tanda lagi disana. Sontak Tao berseru kesal karena sang Daddy mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Ya! Kris! Tunggu sebentar!"

Kris segera menarik wajahnya menjauh. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat wajah kesal putra tunggalnya itu. "Habisnya kau terlalu menggairahkan, Sayang."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebar. Ia segera menuruni ranjang, lalu membuka semua pakaian miliknya dengan cepat hingga tak sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya yang sangat sexy dimata seorang Kris Wu.

Tao kembali menindih tubuh tegap tersebut. Menjilat daun telinga Kris dan berbisik sensual. "Dad, jilati lubang Tao~" Bisiknya manja.

Kris mengecup pipi Tao. Gemas dengan tingkah nakal sekaligus polos anaknya ini. "Dengan senang hati, Peach.." Balasnya sembari tersenyum mesum.

Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Tao dengan erat. Menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga kini Tao lah yang berada dibawahnya. Pria dewasa berwajah tampan layaknya lukisan tak nyata itu, menghisap lembut Nipple mungil Tao yang sedari tadi belum tersentuh oleh mulutnya. Sesekali ia menggigit kecil bulatan mungil itu dengan gemas.

"Eunghh ahhh Daddy~" Tao mendesah nikmat merasakan lidah Kris bergerak memutar pada Nipplenya. Jemari Kris yang memelintir Nipple kirinya menambah rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Emut~ Dad... ahh eumhhh hahh ah ahhh."

Kris menurut. Diemutnya nipple mungil tersebut dengan nafsu. Jemari kanannya sibuk meremas-remas dada kiri Tao, membuat desahan semakin meluncur bebas dari belah bibir mungil Tao.

Kris menyudahi kegiatannya pada dada pemuda cantik yang di cintainya itu. Ia mengecup setiap jengkal kulit mulus Tao dengan sensual. Terus kebawah hingga bibirnya tepat berada didepan junior tidak terlalu besar milik Tao.

Kris terus melanjutkan kecupannya kebawah. Ia sudah hafal betul jika pria cantiknya ini lebih suka dimanjakan di bagian lubangnya daripada juniornya. Ia segera melebarkan paha Tao.

Kris menghisap paha dalam Tao dengan telaten. Menciptakan banyak tanda kemerahan pada paha putih mulus itu.

"Eumhh, anghhh Daddyhh," Tao kembali melenguh nikmat merasakan setiap kecupan sang ayah pada area paha dalamnya. Salah satu titik sensitifnya setelah Holenya.

Kris memandangi wajah cantik Tao yang terpejam menahan nikmat. Sungguh, ia sangat mengagumi paras cantik nan manis anak sekaligus kekasihnya ini, tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengecup setiap inchi kulit putih mulus yang kini sudah penuh dengan bercak kemerahan yang dibuatnya.

Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bongkahan kenyal milik Tao. Menjilati lubang berwarna pink favoritnya yang berkedut minta dimasuki. Ia menekan-nekan lidahnya pada lubang tersebut. Sesekali ia menghisapnya lembut membuat desahan Tao semakin keras.

Tao menjambak surai pirang milik Kris, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya pada Holenya. "Daddyhh ahhh ngahhh.." Sementara tangan kirinya yang menganggur, digunakannya untuk meremas dada serta bongkahan pantat miliknya sendiri secara bergantian.

Kris semakin menjilati lubang Tao dengan kasar. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis Tao. Sementara tangan kanannya ia letakkan diatas punggung tangan kiri Tao yang tengah meremas pantatnya sendiri－Kris membantu Tao untuk meremas bongkahan kenyal miliknya.

"Sedikit lagi Dadhh ahhh, fasterhh ahh ah.."

Kris semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Tao. Ia menghisap lubang kenikmatan Tao dengan kuat.

Pandangan Tao memutih. Tubuhnya mengejang menandakan ia segera mencapai klimaks. "Daddyhhhhhhh,, Arghhh.."

CROOT

Tao menyemburkan cairannya pada perutnya sendiri. Kris segera menjilati setengah cairan kental berwarna putih itu, sementara sisanya ia oleskan pada lubang anaknya untuk mempermudah penisnya masuk nanti.

Selang beberapa menit menikmati pasca orgasme pertamanya, Tao memutar tubuhnya hingga ia kembali berada di atas tubuh tinggi tegap Kris. Ia duduk pada perut sixpack ayahnya sembari mengelus dada sampai bahu pria tersebut dengan gerakan erotis, menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Daddy, Tao sudah memberikan keperawanan Hole Tao pada Daddy.. Apa Daddy akan menikahi Tao suatu saat nanti?" Tao bertanya ragu. Sungguh, ia takut jika nantinya pria tampan yang di cintainya ini akan pergi meninggalkannya setelah mendapatkan semuanya darinya.

Kris tersenyum lembut. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi gembil itu dengan lembut, lalu mengecup wajah pemuda cantik tersebut. Mulai dari kening, kedua belah pipi, hidung, mata, juga bibir Tao ia kecup dengan penuh perasaan.

"Daddy akan menikahimu Peach.. Percaya pada Daddy.." Bisiknya meyakinkan.

Tao mengangguk antusias. Terlalu bahagia mendengar penuturan tulus dari Daddynya itu. Ia mengecup pipi tirus Kris. "Daddy~ bisa kita lanjutkan? Umh Tao sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan Penis Daddy.." Tuturnya malu-malu. Kris terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi menggemaskan pemuda mirip panda tersebut.

"Bottom on Top, sayang. Kau melupakannya, hm?"

Tao menepuk keningnya sedikit keras. Bodohnya ia sampai melupakan jika dirinya sendiri lah yang sekarang menjadi dominan kegiatan panas mereka. Kris hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Tao mengangkat pinggulnya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam junior besar Kris, menuntun benda panjang nan besar itu untuk memasuki lubang hangatnya. Setelah merasa posisinya sudah pas, Tao segera menurunkan pantatnya dengan perlahan.

Ia sedikit menekan pantatnya hingga kepala kesejatian Daddynya perlahan-lahan mulai menelusup masuk kedalam lubangnya. Tao meringis kecil merasakan lubangnya terasa panas dan perih secara bersamaan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan intim, tapi tetap saja ia akan meringis kesakitan kala milik Kris menerobos Holenya －terkadang ia bingung, sebenarnya milik Kris yang setiap harinya bertambah besar atau memang holenya yang memang menyempit.

Berbeda dengan si cantik, Kris justru menggeram nikmat merasakan ujung penisnya seperti diremas-remas didalam sana. Karena merasa tidak sabaran, Kris segera menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga seluruh batang miliknya tertanam seutuhnya pada lubang Tao.

Tao menjerit nikmat karena ujung penis Kris langsung menghantam titik terdalamnya. "Anghhh Daddyhh penismu benar-benarhh nikmath hahh. . ahh." Ucapnya susah payah disela rasa nikmat yang mendera area bawah tubuhnya.

"Terus makan penis Daddy seperti itu Peach! Ahh. . Ahhh,"

Tao menaik-turunkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lamban. Menikmati setiap gesekan dinding lubangnya pada kesejatian besar itu. Tangannya yang nakal ia gunakan untuk mengelus tubuh atletis Kris dengan pola tak beraturan, tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Yang membuatnya semakin terlihat sexy dimata seorang Kris Wu.

Ia kembali menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Kris. Mencium bibir tebal namun sexy itu dengan nafsu. Kris balas melumat bibir Tao sembari mengelus pinggang dan punggung mulus pria cantik di atasnya dengan lembut. Membuat rasa nikmat yang dirasakan Tao semakin berlipat-ganda.

"Eunghh umhhh. . ." Tao mengerang tertahan ditengah kegiatan ciuman panas mereka. Ia melepas tautan bibirnya dan bibir lelaki tampan dibawahnya. Beralih menuju leher Kris, membuat beberapa tanda lagi disana.

Kris sendiri tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tao.

Kecupan Tao semakin menurun, hingga akhirnya bibirnya berhenti tepat pada Nipple milik Kris. Dijilatnya bulatan mungil itu dengan gemas lalu menghisapnya kuat.

Tao semakin mempercepat kegiatan menaik-turunkan pantatnya, dibantu oleh Kris yang menghentakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Tao. Kegiatannya itu membuat penisnya semakin menusuk lubang Tao lebih dalam.

"Ahhh ahh, Daddyhh hanya Tao yang boleh menikmati penis Daddy seperti ini eughh. ."

"Tentu Peach. Semua yang ada pada Daddy milikmu sayang! Milik-ahhh Wu Zi Tao. ."

Tao semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat tubuhnya mulai menegang. Ia akan segera klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Daddyhh hahh-ahh Kris! T-Tao akan keluar! Ahh ah.."

Kris memeluk erat pinggang Tao. Sembari mempercepat menyodok lubang sempit Tao dengan ganas. "Ber-ahhsama Peach~" Ia mendesis nikmat merasakan lubang Tao yang kian menyempit dan seperti meremas-remas miliknya didalam sana.

Tubuh keduanya mengejang merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa menghampiri mereka.

"KRISHH DADDYHHHH!"

"PEACHHHHH!"

CROOT

CROOT

Mereka klimaks bersamaan. Tao menyemburkan cairan miliknya pada perut dan dada Kris yang juga mengenai perutnya. Sementara Kris menyemburkan spermanya didalam Hole Tao.

Baik Tao maupun Kris, terengah-engah pasca orgasme mereka barusan.

Lelaki tampan itu mengecup pipi pemuda cantik yang berada diatas tubuhnya dengan sayang. "From now on I'm no longer your Daddy. I will marry you, Tao. I promise.." Bisiknya tepat pada telinga Tao yang sudah tertidur lelap.

 **~SF-Story~**

"Mei, apa yang terjadi pada Tao kemarin?" Likun bertanya pada Bibi Mei, yang sedang memotong wortel serta daging ayam untuk menu sarapan pagi.

"Tuan Muda Tao memarahi saya karena salah membeli buah, Nyonya." Balas Bibi Mei jujur. Ia memasukkan potongan sayur tadi pada panci berisi air mendidih.

Likun mengeryit. Kemarin keadaannya tidak cukup baik, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dikamarnya. Karena keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan, ia tetap berbaring pada ranjangnya meski telinganya mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah dapur.

"Buah? Bukankah paginya kau sudah membeli banyak buah, Mei?"

Bibi Mei mengangguk. "Benar Nyonya. Tetapi siangnya Tuan Muda meminta saya untuk membeli buah mangga muda. Tetapi saya membelikan yang matang. Dan dia marah besar karena itu."

"Tao memintamu membeli mangga muda?" Bibi Mei mengangguk lagi. "Apa ada hal lain selain itu, Mei?"

"Tuan Muda meminta saya untuk tidak memasak masakan berbau menyengat.. Beliau mengatakan perutnya terasa mual jika menghirup bebauan yang terlalu menyengat, Nyonya Wu."

Likun menegang ditempatnya. Apakah ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Tao yang terlihat sangat pucat beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Tao yang muntah-muntah dan mengaku tengah masuk angin?

Mungkinkah Tao tengah－

－Hamil?

 **~SF-Story~**

Tao memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap. Likun yang melihatnya, hanya tersenyum geli. Ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh prasangka buruknya terhadap putra kesayangannya ini.

Pasalnya Tao sudah terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda seperti apa yang di duganya beberapa minggu terakhir. Mungkin saat itu Tao memang tengah masuk angin.

"Pelan-pelan, Tao. Nanti kau tersedak jika makan terburu-buru seperti itu, Nak~"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah sang Ibu dengan pandangan polos khas miliknya. "Aku lapar, Mom." Balasnya singkat. Kemudian kembali menyantap makan malamnya dengan lahap.

Likun sibuk memperhatikan wajah menggemaskan anaknya saat makan. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya anaknya ini bertambah gendut. Terbukti pipinya yang terlihat semakin bulat seperti bakpao.

"Hey, apa Daddy mengganggu?"

Likun tersentak dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara berat menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati suaminya tengah berjalan ke arah mereka sembari meninting tas kerja.

"Kau sudah pulang, Suamiku.."

Kris Wu, pemilik suara berat tersebut mengangguk singkat sebagai respon dari pertanyaan istrinya. "Tolong ambilkan air putih dingin untukku." Perintahnya pada wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah menginjak 40tahun－Likun memang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kris.

Likun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lembut pada suaminya itu. Lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin yang diminta oleh sang suami.

Kris beralih menatap Tao yang masih sibuk menyantap makan malamnya. Dikecupnya pipi gembil itu dengan sayang. "Hey Peach, kau tidak merindukan Daddy hm?" Ia berusaha bersuara sepelan mungkin. Mengantisipasi orang lain mendengar ucapannya.

Tao meletakkan sumpitnya, meminum segelas susu cokelat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pria tampan tersebut. "Kau pergi terlalu lama, Kris!" Serunya kesal. Sesaat kemudian telapak tangan milik Kris membekap bibirnya.

"Jangan bersuara terlalu keras, Sayang.. Kalau Mommymu mendengar bagaimana?" Bisiknya.

Tao mendengus. Ia membuang muka. Enggan untuk menatap wajah Kris yang terlihat frustasi menghadapi tingkahnya yang keras kepala. "Kenapa?! Kau takut hubungan kita diketahui Mommy?! Aku sudah menduga jika kau hanya bermain-main denganku!"

Kris menarik pipi Tao. Bisa di lihatnya sorot kekecewaan terpampang jelas pada bola mata indah itu. "Dengar Sayang, Daddy sudah berjanji untuk menikahimu 'kan?" Ujarnya serius. "Bersabarlah Peach.. 2 hari Daddy tidak pulang karena masih mengurus surat perceraian dengan Mommymu." Lanjutnya.

Tao yang tadinya sempat merasa kecewa dan ragu terhadap cinta Kris, langsung mengecup bibir tebal itu. "Daddy benar-benar akan menikahiku? Daddy tidak berbohong 'kan?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tentu Peach.. Percayalah, cepat atau lambat Daddy akan menjadi Suamimu, Sayang." Ia balik mengecup bibir mungil tersebut dengan sedikit melumatnya.

Keduanya tidak menyadari, jika Likun sudah berada disana. Ia memang tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi. Yang dilihatnya hanya Suaminya itu berciuman dengan putranya.

Likun tersenyum paksa. Mencoba menyangkal pikiran negatif dari otaknya. Bukankah wajar seorang Ayah mencium anaknya sendiri. Terlebih Kris baru saja kembali dari Korea untuk mensurvei cabang perusahaannya, dan tak bertemu putra mereka selama dua hari. Suaminya itu pasti merindukan anak semata wayang mereka yang berwajah cantik itu.

"Hey~ sepertinya anak dan suamiku ini tengah saling melepas rindu.." Katanya sembari tertawa kecil.

Sontak kedua pria berlainan umur itu langsung memisahkan diri mendengar suara lembut Likun.

"L-Likun.."

Likun menyerahkan segelas air dingin pada Kris. "Ini air dingin yang kau minta, Suamiku."

Pria yang berstatus sebagai kepala keluarga itu, segera mengambil gelas tersebut. Meminumnya sedikit lalu meletakkan gelas diatas meja. "T-Terimakasih." Balasnya gugup.

Likun tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya guna menyentuh wajah sang suami dan berniat memeluknya. Tetapi lelaki tampan tersebut segera menahan bahunya.

"Aku belum mandi, Kun." Tolaknya halus. Ia beranjak pergi darisana menuju kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Likun yang menatapnya sedih. Juga Tao yang diam-diam tersenyum.

 **~SF-Story~**

Tao terbaring diatas ranjang bernuansa hitam putih miliknya. Sesekali ia terkikik kecil melihat I-Phonenya. Ia tengah bertukar pesan singkat dengan Kris saat ini.

From : Daddy  
To : Peachytao

Daddy akan ke kamarmu Peach. Daddy merindukanmu, sungguh!

Lagi-lagi Tao terkikik kecil membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk. Ia menekan 'Reply' lalu mengetik beberapa deret huruf dan mengirimnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, I-Phonenya kembali bergetar ringan, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Daddy  
To : PeachyTao

Daddy sudah didepan pintu kamarmu. Buka pintunya Peach.

Tao segera meletakkan benda canggih itu pada meja nakas. Lalu dengan semangat menuruni ranjang. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan benar saja, ketika ia membuka pintu sosok Daddynya sudah berdiri tegak disana.

Kris melangkah masuk mengikuti Tao yang sudah duduk manis－paha kaki kanannya bertumpu pada paha kaki kirinya－ di tepi ranjang. Bibirnya membentuk seringai ketika menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan Tao.

Piyama super tipis berwarna biru muda. Nipple Tao bahkan terlihat jelas dimatanya karena tipisnya bahan piyama itu. Kris membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya sendiri sembari berjalan mendekat pada si cantik. Setelahnya melempar asal kemeja tersebut.

Wu Zi Tao mengerling nakal. Pemuda cantik nan sexy itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual. Membuatnya terlihat menggoda dan menggairahkan dimata Kris.

"Daddy~ fuck me please... I want your cock entered my ass hole.."

Suara merdu dengan nada menggoda milik Tao mengalun lembut ditelinga Kris. Hanya dengan mendengar suara pemuda cantik itu saja kesejatiannya dibawah sana sudah bereaksi. Sungguh, berdekatan dengan Tao adalah godaan terberat menurutnya. Berat untuk menahan gejolak dalam dirinya yang bisa meledak kapan saja jika sudah berduaan dengan Tao seperti sekarang.

"Dengan senang hati, Honey~" Balas Kris dengan suara beratnya. Ia segera menindih tubuh ramping namun berisi itu. Menerjang bibir mungil yang menjadi favoritnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Emphhh. .Eunghhh~" Erangan nikmat mulai meluncur bebas dari belah bibir Tao merasakan setiap cumbuan sang Daddy.

Kris menjilati bibir mungil itu dengan nafsu. Lalu melesakkan lidah panjangnya ke dalam mulut Tao, ketika sang pemilik bibir dengan bentuk indah itu membukanya. Ia menjilati deretan gigi putih milik Tao membuat si cantik semakin mendesah tak karuan.

Tao menjambak pelan surai pirang Kris, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tengah mendera rongga mulutnya. Sesekali ia menghisap lidah Kris. Dan keduanya saling membelit lidah satu sama lain.

Tangan Kris tak tinggal diam. Ia menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk meremas dada sedikit berisi Tao. Dengan jahilnya ia memelintir Nipple Tao yang sudah menegang dari luar.

Kris memutuskan pergelutan lidah mereka kala Tao memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. Pertanda jika pemuda cantik yang di cintainya itu sudah nyaris kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Kris menjilati pipi Tao yang halus layaknya kulit bayi. Sesekali ia menggigit kecil pipi tembam itu.

"Umhhh Dad-dyhh, T-Tao sudah tidak tahan ahh.."

Kris menyentil pelan hidung mancung Tao. "Rupanya calon istriku ini sudah tidak tahan, hm?"

Dengan nakalnya Tao menggesekkan salah satu lutut kakinya pada selangkangan Kris yang sudah menggembung sejak tadi. Kris mendesis nikmat merasakan setiap gesekan yang Tao berikan.

"Baiklah Princess, secepatnya kau akan merasakan betapa nikmatnya milik calon suamimu ini.."

 **~SF-Story~**

Likun menata makanan yang di masaknya beberapa menit yang lalu pada nampan. Tak lupa segelas air putih dingin juga ia letakkan bersebelahan dengan sepiring nasi panas.

Ia membawa nampan tersebut keluar dapur, menuju kamar suaminya. Pasti suaminya itu belum ada makan malam sama sekali.

Dengan sedikit kepayahan－karena Likun tengah memegang nampan－ ia membuka pintu kamarnya serta suaminya. Keningnya berkerut samar karena tidak menemukan keberadaan sang suami.

"Sayang, aku membawa makan malam untukmu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Likun memeriksa kamar mandi. Namun ia tetap tidak menemukan Kris. Ia kembali membawa nampan tersebut keluar kamar.

Nyonya Wu itu berhenti saat melihat Bibi Mei berjalan ke arah dapur. "Ah! Mei! Apa kau melihat suamiku?"

Bibi Mei yang hendak masuk ke dapur, menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap sang majikan. "Mungkin Tuan Wu berada dikamar Tuan Muda Tao, Nyonya. Tadi saya melihat beliau berdiri didepan pintu kamar putra anda."

"Xie Xie Mei." Likun segera beranjak pergi menuju kamar putranya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Bibi Mei.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Likun sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar anaknya.

"Ahhh ahh euhhh Dad-dyhh, terus tusuk lubangku seperti itu Dad~"

Likun mematung ditempatnya. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara Wu Zi Tao, putra tunggalnya.

"Ah fuck! Your hole is so tight, Honey~ ahh ini benar-benar nikmat sayanghh~"

Ini suara Kris. Suaminya.

Likun menggeleng-geleng cepat. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk tentang anak dan suaminya.

"Daddyhh, kapanhh kau resmi-ahh bercerai dengan Mommy dan-ahh ahh menikahi Tao?.."

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Ia pasti tengah bermimpi.

"Secepatnya sayang. Daddy akan menikahimu-Ahh shit! Lubangmu menyempit, Peach~"

PRANGG!

Nampan yang dipegang Likun jatuh menghempas lantai, tepat setelah ia mendorong daun pintu yang tak terkunci.

"LIKUN!" / "MOMMY!"

Air matanya mengalir bebas. Didepan sana, tepatnya pada ranjang King Size bercorak hitam putih, terlihat sosok tegap suaminya tengah menyetubuhi anaknya sendiri. Putra kandung mereka.

 **~SF-Story~**

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak Likun memergoki hubungan gelap suaminya－tepatnya mantan suami, karena Ia dan Kris sudah resmi bercerai 3 hari yang lalu－ dengan anak mereka sendiri.

Ia hanya berdiam diri didalam kamar. Selama itu pula ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menumpahkan segala rasa kecewanya pada dua orang yang dicintainya ternyata mengkhianatinya.

Tapi, Likun adalah seorang Ibu. Ia masih memiliki hati nurani. Sebagaimanapun rasa kecewa dan marahnya dirinya terhadap Tao, tetap saja Dia adalah putra kandungnya. Dan ia sangat menyayangi Tao.

Seperti saat ini, Tao tengah berlutut di kakinya untuk meminta maaf sekaligus meminta restu. Ya! meminta restu darinya untuk menikah dengan Kris, yang dulunya adalah suaminya.

Hati seorang Ibu mana yang tidak luluh jika melihat anaknya tengah berlutut dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

Hal apa lagi yang bisa Likun lakukan selain memaafkan dan memberi restu. Untuk kata yang terakhir, mau tak mau ia harus merestui.

Sebab saat ini Tao tengah mengandung.

Benar. Di dalam perut Tao tumbuh sesosok makhluk mungil hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan Kris selama ini－Beberapa bulan terakhir mereka melakukan dengan teknik tembak dalam－. (Suer aku ngakak nulis kata terakhirnya ini, berasa aneh dengernya. Haha, abaikan)

Likun menarik Tao untuk berdiri. Menghapus lelehan bening yang membasahi pipi tembam putranya dengan lembut. "Mommy sudah memaafkanmu, Nak.. Percayalah, sebesar apapun rasa kecewa Mommy padamu, kau tetaplah anakku. Darah dagingku.."

Tao memeluk tubuh sang Ibu dengan erat. Betapa jahatnya dirinya menyakiti hati Ibu kandungnya sendiri. Padahal Ibunya itu sangat menyayanginya dan berusaha menjadi Mommy yang baik untuknya. Tapi balasan apa yang telah ia berikan pada sang Ibu, Tao justru membuatnya kecewa.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Mom.. Hiks, a-aku tidak pantas menjadi an－"

"Sstt." Likun menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir anaknya. "Bagaimanapun juga kau tetap anak Mommy, Tao." Ia tersenyum lembut, dan kembali berkata. "Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi, sayang. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Lusa adalah hari pernikahanmu, dan Mommy tidak mau anak Mommy jatuh sakit di hari pernikahannya."

Tao kembali menangis dipelukan sang Ibu. Sementara Kris yang berdiri dibelakangnya, hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Likun, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih sudah melahirkan Tao untukku. Terimakasih atas restumu untuk kami.." Kris berujar tulus. Ia memeluk tubuh calon istrinya, serta mantan istrinya itu secara bersamaan.

Likun tersenyum tulus. Ditatapnya wajah mantan suaminya itu, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantunya. "Jaga anakku baik-baik Kris. Jangan pernah sakiti dia seperti kau menyakitiku. Cintai dia dan sayangi dia, itu permintaanku."

Kris mengangguk mantab. "Tentu!"

4 Years Later

Pemuda ramping berwajah cantik tersenyum kecil melihat balita berusia 3tahun－Wu Zhu Yi－ yang berada di gendongan pria tampan.

Sedikit penjelasan. Wu Zhu Yi adalah balita berusia 3 tahun, yang mengalami Retardasi Mental sejak lahir. Maka dari itu lah pada umurnya yang seharusnya sudah bisa berjalan layaknya balita normal, ia justru masih di gendong dan belum bisa berbicara sama sekali.

Tangan pemuda cantik itu terulur untuk menyuapi sesendok kecil biskuit yang sudah dihaluskan dengan air, pada balita tersebut. "Zhuyi, buka mulutnya sayang.. Kalau tidak Mommy tak akan memberimu 'susu'." Katanya diselingi candaan.

Pria tampan bertubuh tinggi itu, mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Hey Peach~ hanya aku yang boleh meminum 'susu'mu.. Kenapa kau selalu membaginya dengan Zhuyi!" Protesnya kesal.

Pemuda cantik yang tak lain adalah Wu Zi Tao, melotot garang pada suaminya itu. "Sadarlah Kris! Harusnya Zhuyi yang harus rutin ku beri 'susu', bukan kau yang sudah tua begini." Balasnya kejam.

"Tapi itu hanya milikku, Peach~"

"Kau harus mau berbagi dengan Zhuyi, Kris!"

"Aku tidak rela milikku kau bagi pada orang lain, Peach!"

"Sumpah demi apa Zhuyi itu adalah anakmu, Kris! Diam atau kau tidak mendapat jatah selama setahun!"

Kris langsung diam. Selalu saja ia yang kalah jika berdebat dengan Tao. Anak kandungnya yang sekarang menjadi istrinya.

Tapi percayalah, ia hanya sekedar menggoda istrinya yang cantik itu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia juga sering cemburu dengan Zhuyi yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Tao.

"Ungh Mam-mam-mi.."

Kris dan Tao segera menoleh pada Zhuyi.

Apa mereka tidak salah dengar?

Zhuyi berbicara?

"Zhuyi, apa kau yang bersuara barusan?" Tanya Kris memastikan.

"Ungh De-de-dedi.."

"KAU DENGAR KRIS?! KAU DENGAR?! ZHUYI BERBICARA KRIS!"

"Aku mendengarnya sayang. A-Arggghh! Jangan menjambak rambutku, Peach!"

"Kalian berisik sekali. Ada apa sih?" Likun yang baru saja memasuki kamar Tao, bertanya heran.

Tao menatap sang Ibu dengan raut antusiasnya. "Zhuyi berbicara Mom!"

"Benarkah? Kau serius Nak?!" Likun berjalan mendekat. Lalu mengambil alih menggendong Zhuyi dari Kris. "Benarkah bayi tampan ini sudah bisa berbicara, hum?" Ucapnya sembari menciumi pipi tembam Zhuyi dengan gemas.

Tao mengangguk. Ia memegang tangan balita yang berwajah copy-an dari suaminya itu. "Zhuyi, buktikan pada Nai-Nai kalau Zhuyi sudah bisa berbicara.. Ayo sayang.."

"Umh Ni-Nai-Nai."

Seperti itulah akhir dari kisah Kris dan Tao. Seorang ayah dan anak yang berakhir menjadi sepasang suami istri karena keegoan mereka.

Tapi, bukankah kebahagiaan bisa datang dari cara apa saja. Dan mereka memilih cara yang walaupun dimata kalian sangat menjijikkan. Dan mereka bahagia. Meskipun memiliki buah hati yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental akibat hubungan sedarah. Sekian XD

 **END**

* * *

Gimana? Gantung? Aku udah ngantuk bangetttttt soalnya.. Udah gak kuat buat ngetik.

Kuharap sih ini gak gantung.. Soalnya udah aku jelasin juga gimana kisah akhir mereka. Kalo diterusin ke ujung2nya mah ntar jadi gak End2 ini fanfic xD

Oh iya, gimana NCnya? Hot kah? Gak kah? Hot lah pastinya kan? Soalnya udah mimisan dan jejeritan sendiri buatnya. /maklum masih polos/ xD

Habis baca jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa review/favs/follow ya.. Hargai kerja keras saya untuk membuat fanfic ini guys..

untuk readers yang mau sekedar ngobrol atau berteman sesama KTHs, bisa add akun fb/line aku ya.  
Facebook : Yizi Barbie Ti'ei'ow  
ID Line : 422kt88

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SEMUA  
DAN HATE YOU BUAT SILENT READERS HAHAHA.

Sign : Yizi. Siantar, 02:47am (sampek pagi gini ngerjainnya) 28 jan 2016.


End file.
